The present invention generally relates to connectors suitable for transmitting data, more specifically to input/output (I/O) connectors suitable for dense connector configurations and having a latching mechanism associated therewith.
One aspect that has been relatively constant in recent communication development is a desire to increase performance. Similarly, there has been constant desire to make things more compact (e.g., to increase density). For I/O connectors using in data communication, these desires create somewhat of a problem. Using higher frequencies (which are helpful to increase data rates) requires good electrical separation between signal terminals in a connector (so as to minimize cross-talk, for example). Making the connector smaller (e.g., making the terminal arrangement more dense), however, brings the terminals closer together and tends to decrease the electrical separation, which may lead to signal degradation.
In addition to the desire at increasing performance, there is also a desire to improve manufacturing. For example, as signaling frequencies increase, the tolerance of the locations of terminals, as well as their physical characteristics, become more important. Therefore, improvements to a connector design that would facilitate manufacturing while still providing a dense, high-performance connector would be appreciated.
Additionally, there is a desire to increase the density of I/O plug-style connectors and this is difficult to do without increasing the width of the connectors. Increasing the width of the plug connectors leads to difficulty in fitting the plug into standard width routers and/or servers, and would require a user to purchase non-standard equipment to accommodate the wider plug convertors. As with any connector, it is desirable to provide a reliable latching mechanism to latch the plug connector to an external housing to maintain the mated plug and receptacle connectors together modifying the size and/or configuration the connector housing may result in a poor support for a latching mechanism. Latching mechanisms need to be supported reliably on connector housings in order to effect multiple mating cycles. Accordingly, certain individuals would appreciate a higher density connector that does not have increased width dimensions and which has a reliable latching mechanism associated therewith.